


Scars

by Fem_helios



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Body Image, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, sidlink - Freeform, silver tongued devil prince Sidon, supportive fish husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fem_helios/pseuds/Fem_helios
Summary: Link is afraid to show Sidon his body in fear that he will be upset by his numerous scars.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request form a user on Tumblr. If you want to yell at me come see me over there I'm @fem-helios

Link had always enjoyed fishing. It was so much more fun when he went with Sidon. He liked watching the large Zora prince deftly darting through the clear waters. He was so graceful in water and a treat to behold. Link sat on the river bank, he only dipped his feet into the cool waters, his pants rolled to the knee. 

“why don't you come in an join me?” sidon playfully splashed water up Link's legs, soaking the rolled hem of his trousers.  
It was devilishly hot, cicadas rasped loudly and heat rippled visibly off of the stones near the riverside. Link conceded it would be terribly refreshing but he hesitated, earning a quizzical look from the prince.  
Sidon heaved himself out of the cool water and came to sit next to link on the hot stones. A large bead of sweat rolled down Link's forehead. Sidon's eyes followed it all the way down Links neck where it disappeared into the open neckline of his tunic.  
Links cheeks were red from exposure to the sun, his nose dotted lightly with a dusting of freckles.  
Sidon reached out almost reflexively to chase the droplet, dipping his cold finders into the swooping open neck down the front of Link's tunic.  
His fingers grazed the warm flesh inside making Link shiver. Goose flesh raised down his neck and arms. 

“Come swim with me.” Sidon smiled warmly, tugging gently at Links tunic. He made to push his hand under the fabric over Link's belly. Link grabbed the hem of the garment and pushed it down swiftly, arresting Sidon's upward pull.  
Sidon pulled his hand back, startled.  
“what's wrong little one?” Sidon laid his large hand across Link's back, rubbing reassuring circles between his shoulders.  
“I don't want to upset you..” Link said cryptically, slumping his shoulders, making himself smaller.  
Sidon was genuinely confused now.  
“How could you ever upset me?” Sidon's voice was low, he leaned down so he was eye to eye with the little Hylian.  
“My body, I don't think you would want to see it.” Link shrugged, averting his gaze.  
Sidon grabbed Link's chin pulling his face around so they made eye contact. He smiled sweetly and pressed his nose against Link's forehead.  
“Let me see you.” Sidon whispered, his breath gusted ticklishly over Link's cheeks.  
Link worried his bottom lip between his teeth then nodded grimly and stood. The stones were hot under his bare feet, making him shift his weight uncomfortably. Sidon sat close silently watching him.

Link gripped the bottom hem of his tunic and slowly pulled it up. His pale skin was slowly revealed an inch at a time, Sidon's eyes widened and he held his breath as Link's chest was exposed.  
Link pulled the tunic up over his head and tossed it to the ground, his gaze stayed locked on the garment where it landed. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2u4lhrc)

There wasn't square inch of his flesh unmarked, some scars were new and pink, some were pale and faded. Sidon's eyes raked over the exposed flesh, he reached out to touch the largest scar across Link's chest. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=k2ig7l)

Link didn't move but he exhaled in a deep sigh, Sidon's fingers ghosted over the slightly raised flesh.  
“Was this the one?” Sidon's voice was quietly awed. Link nodded closing his eyes, the memory of the near fatal injury played in his mind often.  
“You are truly amazing and strong to have survived such an injury.” Sidon whispered as he traced the full length of the scar down Links belly making the smaller man shiver under the scrutiny.  
Link seemed to relax with the praise.  
Sidon gently traced the raised outline of each mark on Links torso in turn, both of his hands roving over the soft pale skin that was exposed.  
“I am so proud to know you.” Sidon said with reverence. Link blinked in confusion.  
“Each of these is a badge of honor, they are evidence of your dedication to saving us all” Sidon mused.  
“Your skin is a beautiful canvas of your bravery.” Sidon pulled Link close embracing him tightly.  
“you shouldn't be ashamed to show your scars. You are beautiful.” Sidon whispered against Link's ear.  
Link returned the embrace nuzzling against Sidon's cool skin.  
“Swim with me?” Link could hear Sidon's smile in his voice.  
He nodded and Sidon beamed.


End file.
